


Our Hearts Were Never Broken, Time is Forever Frozen Still

by Queen_of_Run_On_Sentences



Series: Corpsekkuno Photograph [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But Pls Read It's So Cute, Cute, Fluff, Kinda sad?, M/M, Not Angst From Me For Once, Not Really?, Oops, The Dialogue Is Really Just Snapchat Messages, bc I Cant Resist, maybe minor angst, not much dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Run_On_Sentences/pseuds/Queen_of_Run_On_Sentences
Summary: Corpse's photos of Sykkuno are reminiscent of sunshine.  They capture a piece of beauty that Corpse has never had.  Corpse's hands shake, his phone following the movement, making it hard for Corpse to concentrate.Sykkuno's photos of Corpse hold sadness, the edges tinted blue.  Corpse reminds him of thunderstorms and lightning strikes, booming sounds and sudden light.  Sykkuno glides his finger over his phone softly, not ever wanting to touch Corpse (photo or not) with anything but gentleness.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno Photograph [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173275
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	1. P

**Author's Note:**

> I never update anymore, just write new shit lmfao. ANYWAYS IM WRITING FLUFF FOR A CHANGE AND IM NOT DRUNK THIS TIME, YAY!
> 
> Based loosely off of Ed Sheeran's song "Photograph"
> 
> im not sure how yall feel about religion but theres a joke in here referring to jesus, it isnt bad by any means but ill delete the scene if a delete is requested :)

Sykkuno stares at the photo. Did Corpse mean to send this to him? He breathes deeply before sending a snap back. _Did you mean to send me this?_ Sykkuno thinks back to a few seconds ago when he'd been checking notifications and seeing a snapchat from Corpse, a picture message, at that. It had been a picture of his hand, like the ones he'd sent his fans. You could see more of his arm in it, not really much to freak out over, he tells himself.

Corpse responds a few minutes later after Sykkuno went to the kitchen to make himself a smoothie, he sits down at the table and clicks on the notification. It's another picture message of Corpse's computer monitor. _Kind of? I just wanted someone to talk to. Am I bothering you?_ Sykkuno snaps back a picture of his smoothie, _No not at all, what's up?_

_Just bored, not a busy day. How bout you :)_

_Played some among us and then made a smoothie haha nothing fancy_

_Ah, cool cool, any other plans for the day?_

Sykkuno thinks for a moment, running through what his plans were. He was supposed to go grocery shopping but he's not really in the mood for it, if he's being honest.

_I was going to go shopping but dont feel up to it. what abt you :)_

They snap back and forth leisurely for about an hour before Corpse leaves for his appointment. Sykkuno breathes deeply, and then goes to his room and turns on a compilation of Corpse's best impostor plays. He falls asleep easily that night.

***

Sykkuno loves photos, he has many of them. Most of his camera roll are photos of friends, family, animals, and flowers. He likes having the memory of them because sometimes he forgets a moment, but looking back at the photo reminds him of that, and it's a nice feeling. He easily has thousands of photos saved on his phone, backed up onto his computer and synced with his email, just in case. He grabs his phone and snaps a picture of the number of photos on his hard drive before adding a caption and pressing send.

_Guess what these are_

Corpse responds a few minutes later, _porn links?_

_NO!!! they're photos :)_

_of porn?_

_CORPSE_

_XD what?_

_:( stopppp that's dirty jesus_

_i can show you a dirty jesus_

_NO_

When Sykkuno opens Corpse's reply, he loathes to admit he laughs. It's a figurine of Jesus covered in dirt.

_That's not funny Corpse_

_You laughed, admit it_

_okay FINE maybe I did_

_good :)_

Sykkuno smiles, and then makes dinner.

***

they've been snapping each other for a few weeks now, so when Corpse sends another photo of his hand, Sykkuno decides to be funny

 _Sykkuno took a screenshot_ appears in the chat

_Corpse is typing..._

_Sykkuno_   
_Anything you wanna tell me?_

_Sykkuno laughs evilly from his side of the screen_

_nah, im good_

_sykkuno_

_yes?_

_why?_

_Sykkuno is typing..._ Sykkuno is still softly giggling to himself when he finally replies.

_your hands are nice :)_

_Corpse is typing..._ it takes a few moments for Corpse to finally send a message, but the only reply Sykkuno receives is

_thank you :)_

Sykkuno suddenly feels as though he's overstepped or made Corpse feel uncomfortable so he quickly sends another message in chat

_did i make you uncomfortable? I promise that wasn't the intention :(_

Two hours later, and Sykkuno is still seeing the filled in blue arrow of _delivered_ , he falls asleep feeling guilty.

***

Sykkuno wakes to a chat notification from Corpse at 3:47am. Why was Corpse up so late?

_sorry Sy, i took a shower and thought i replied. its all good im not upset or uncomfortable i dont want you thinking anything of that sort, okay?_

Sykkuno sends a photo of himself bundled up in the blankets, tired eyes extremely noticeable. _im glad you're not uncomfortable, wanna play Among Us later with rae, toast, ludwig, dream, brooke, ash, karl, and quackity?_

The reply comes while Sykkuno is making himself breakfast, except it wasn't a reply.

_Corpse took a screenshot_

Sykkuno cheeks heat up profusely, but then Corpse's reply comes in.

_Sounds fun, what time?_

_roughly 1pm, is that alright?_

_yeah :) see you then_

When 1pm rolls around, Sykkuno opts to not stream, he just doesn't have the energy for that today. "Hey Sykkuno," greets him as soon as he joins the discord call, "hey, Dream! How are you?"

"I'm good, thank-" "He's supposed to say hi to me first, the fuck is this?" "Hi, Corpse!" Sykkuno replies as the group all laugh, "Oh, my bad Corpse, say hi to your mans," Dream says.

"I already did, thank you very much," Corpse's deep voice travels into Sykkuno's headphones, and his fingertips tingle a bit, hm, weird. "Jealous Corpse?" Rae taunts, but starts the game before a response, her laugh evilly echoing through the call. Sykkuno got crewmate, they're on Polus, so Sykkuno goes straight to keys follow by everyone. Then he turns right and goes into the lab. He just got done with his telescope when lights go out, and on the way over he gets killed off by Rae.

He laughs lightly, rolling his eyes fondly, and then continues of with his tasks before Toast reports his dead body. Right as the meeting begins, Corpse says, "Who the fuck killed Sykkuno. Show yourself, I just wanna talk." The group laugh, and then Karl says, "I was at lights with Dream, Ludwig, Brooke, and Ash." Quackity chimes in, "I was in Specimen with Corpse." Rae is quiet, and no one seems to notice, the group bicker a bit before they all skip seeing as it's one kill.

Dream and Rae end up winning after Rae gets voted out for killing Sykkuno, but Corpse also got voted out for being "sus".

They all play a few more rounds before Sykkuno announces he's getting off. Everyone says their goodbyes, and Sykkuno disconnects from the call. He's tired so he's going to take a nap, he settles down onto the couch with a light blanket. He snapchats Corpse another photo of him laying on his couch, hugging a stuffed Eevee that smells like cotton candy.

_Thanks for playing, I enjoyed having you there :)_

Sykkuno falls asleep before he sees the notification.

_Corpse took a screenshot._

_Have a nice nap, Sykkuno :)_ sits unread in that chat.


	2. H

Sykkuno has steadily been collecting pictures of Corpse's hands. Months ago, when they started their whole "Screenshot Collection War" it had been a huge meme. Now, however, Sykkuno and Corpse have a 63 day streak and the heart emojis for two month best friend beside each other's name. They've sent thousands of photos to each other, having deep or meaningless conversations, and they've grown very close to one another. Today, however, they're going to have a phone call.

Yeah, yeah, two creators who talk to each other for a living, and Sykkuno is nervous about a phone call. That part isn't what's important. What is important is the fact that Sykkuno has been feeling different, weird, scared, nervous, and it's only when he messages Corpse or they're in a call for a game together. He doesn't know why, just that he's jittery and he can never get a hold on himself. He stutters, blushes, and the chat eats it up. He knows the fans ship them together, and that's probably why he's so nervous around the younger, if the fans even found out about their Snapchat Adventures, they'd probably make it onto the trending page.

Sykkuno is shoved out of his internal monologue when his ringtone (he steadily ignores the heat on his face when Corpse's "CAT GIRLS ARE RUINING MY LIFE" blares through his speaker) alerts him to Corpse's call. He answers with a shaky breath, "Hello?"

Corpse's deep voice travels down the line, "Hello Sy, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

Sykkuno hears the sigh that escapes his friends lips, "Tired, honestly, but it's nothing new."

"O-Oh, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just talk to me, please."

Sykkuno smiles softly at the request, "Of course, anything for a friend" -his heart stutters at the word- "is there anything in particular you'd like to hear about?"

Corpse hums softly, and after a few seconds, he says "What's your happiest memory?"

Sykkuno lights up immediately, his eyes crinkling at the side as he smiles widely. "Oh! Honestly, it was probably when my friend took me to Build-A-Bear and got me my Eevee, it was a birthday present. It still smells like cotton candy and it even has one of those heartbeats that when you press on it's chest it activates. It helps a lot with my anxiety, it grounds me in a way? I'm sorry for rambling, the Eevee just means a lot to me."

Corpse laughs (Sykkuno preens internally at the fact he made Corpse happy) and says, "Sykkuno, that was adorable. Don't you dare apologize for that."

"Th-thank you, C-Corpse. Um, What's yours, if you don't mind me asking?"

Sykkuno hears Corpse's quick in take of breath and backtracks immediately, not wanting to make Corpse feel uncomfortable. "You don't have to answer! I was just curious, I'm not upset, it's all right!"

"It's okay Sykkuno, I'm just not used to people asking questions back, aha. Um, I don't have a lot of happy memories, because of ya know, my mom and my health, and my fears. B-but it's probably when I first met Jack. He's such a good person and then he introduced me to all of you, and now I have caring friends and I'm happy with where my life is at right now."

Sykkuno wipes his eyes, not expecting to actually get an answer. "I'm glad you're my friend Corpse, you mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me too, Sykkuno."

***

They talk for another hour before it's time for them to join the Among Us lobby they were invited to. Sykkuno's phone lights up with a Snapchat notification from Corpse right after IMPOSTOR shows up on his screen with Corpse standing next to him. Sykkuno isn't streaming but Corpse is, so he opens the picture and giggles at the caption.

Let's fucking get it

He giggles before closing the message and finally starts playing. They kill of three crewmates before a body is called, and luckily the double kill went undetected in Medbay. They argue for most of the time before Corpse ties with the skip, saving him from being voted out. All they have to do is kill one more person, and then they win. Sykkuno calls reactor and Rae follows them there, Corpse lands the final kill and the victory screen appears in front of him.

He sends a picture to Corpse, smirking at his caption.

***

Corpse grins as "Victory" flashes across his screen, and his phone vibrates in his lap. His screen lights up, his lock screen of Sykkuno cuddling his Eevee appears briefly before he opens Sykkuno's snapchat message. It's Sykkuno smiling without his hand covering his mouth, and Corpse wheezes out a breath at Sykkuno's caption.

We fucking got it

Corpse takes a screenshot, saying out loud to the sanctity of his room, "he's gonna fucking kill me."

He updates his background photo to his latest screenshot of Sykkuno before jumping back into the game.


End file.
